Back Home
by chatsuniverse
Summary: Misaki knew what it would take for him to be viewed as a true adult. He needed to independent, and support himself without relying on others for help, but is it really that easy?
1. Prologue

The day had been tiring and uneventful; Misaki dragged himself up to the apartment, heaving slightly as he pulled his messenger bag filled with manuscripts and paperwork higher up on his shoulder to secure it more tightly. As stressful as it was to be an editor at Marukawa Shoten, he loved his job all the more. Being able to run around the office, passing manuscript by manuscript around to his superiors, and spending time looking over edits for pages and scripts excited him, causing him to never slack off or be bored with his obligations. He did his job so well that he'd even be able to leave early once all his work was done, and spared some time afterwards to check out to see if there were any new issues of The Kan that he hadn't looked at yet.

Upon reaching the door to the apartment, Misaki reached blindly into his bag, pressing his face against the door as he unlocked it, just waiting for the moment that he could pass out onto the floor into a dreamless dream for hours and hours. Finally, Misaki made it into the small apartment, not bothering to lock to door behind him as he walked to the kitchen, planning to fuel up with some quick, microwavable meal, before relaxing on the couch with either a nap or a simple flip thru of his new manga collection.

By the time he flipped onto his stomach on the tough cushions of his couch, his phone began to ring in his pocket, demanding his attention from a familiar caller. Sighing out loud, Misaki grabbed his phone, pressing his head into his arm as he lazily lifted the cell to his ear.

"Hello?" Misaki answered rather groggily.

"Misaki," Upon hearing the steady voice, his heart began to flutter, his strength suddenly coming back to his body as he pressed himself up on his elbow, his lips pulling into a slight smile.

"U-Usagi-san, how are you?" He asked enthusiastically, trying to mask his excitement from receiving a call from his lover, his face reddening as he listened to his deep voice speak pleasantly to him.

"I forgot how to turn on the microwave." Akihiko stated stoically. Misaki's smile turned into a twitch, his eyebrows knitting together at what had just heard. It wasn't the first time Akihiko had called him during the day with stupid questions and requests, in an attempt to hide his true motives.

"Baka-Usagi! You know how to work a damn microwave!" Irritatedly, Misaki pressed his palm to his forehead, mumbling a few swears under his breathe as he heard the writer chuckle lowly into his own phone.

"Why don't you come over and help me? Afterall, you wouldn't want me to blow up the kitchen by my careless mistakes, would you?" And Misaki could practically hear the smirk in his voice, the subtle promises of seduction leaking from his words as he attempted to lure his young lover back to his place. However, Misaki wasn't having it, refusing to give in to Akihiko's pleas for help, knowing he'd end up pleasantly sore and sticky like last time he had gone over to Akihiko's home to help him with his 'predicaments'. He had claimed that the dishwasher had over flowed with water and soap, and didn't know how to turn it off, which led Misaki to rush over, only to find a dry home, and a horny rabbit waiting to pounce on him.

Sighing loudly into the phone, the boy flipped over onto his back, staring up at the plain ceiling as he thought over his situation with sorrow. He knew how badly he wanted to just go over and be with his lover, curled up in the same bed like they used to, sleeping soundly like lovers are supposed to do when they're in love and happy, but he also did not want to make it a bad habit of running back to Akihiko when he's feeling lonely or in need of a warm embrace that he was always willing to give. He moved out so he could prove that he could be independent, and not have to rely on others for every single thing in his life. By constantly running from his own home to Akihiko's, he would just prove that he was incapable of providing for himself and truly being independent.

"Misaki?"

Misaki jumped, so deep in his thoughts that he had almost forgot he was on the phone.

"Oh! S-Sorry Usagi-san, I was…" He trailed off, not sure how to phrase his feelings as he debated on whether or not telling him his problems would even benefit the conversation even slightly. He felt the urge to hang up and visit the novelist, but knew that he had to be straightforward with Akihiko and tell him how he's feeling.

"I can't keep coming to your apartment every single night, Usagi-san." Misaki felt his throat tighten as his boyfriend stayed quiet for a moment, taking in his words that he knew needed to be said. Even if Misaki was right, they both still felt wrong about their living arrangements, feeling as though they were never meant to be separated in the first place. Of course Misaki wouldn't voice those opinions, but Akihiko was different, and wasn't afraid to show Misaki how against he was that they lived in separate homes now.

"How about I just come over to yours then?" Akihiko suggested, causing Misaki to smack his palm over his face, groaning out in frustration. That man was persistent as ever. "You know that's not what I meant!" He half yelled, his head tipping back as he stared into nothingness, just wishing to pass out right then and there.

"Why not? It's only a ten minute drive away." Akihiko said, trying to make Misaki side with the more easier, and pleasurable, alternative to staying home, alone, after a long day of work. Misaki sighed, knowing he was fighting a losing battle with the man who always got his way, not matter what when it came to Misaki.

"We're going to see each other this weekend anyway! Can't you wait a couple of days?"

"I miss you, Misaki…"

Another moment passes as Misaki's heart begins to sore, his emotional, pure heart winning against his logical side of his brain, defeating all arguments as to why they couldn't possibly stay together tonight, and the next night, and the night after that..

"W-We saw each other yesterday!"

"No. I _miss_ you, Misaki."

Misaki felt almost teary eyed as he thought back to the last time he said Usagi-san. It wasn't long ago, but he remembered the burden lifted off his shoulders when he was held once again by the man he truly loved. The way the man placed soft kisses all over his face, hands traveling everywhere to hold onto him tight, wanting to never let go of the boy. It was almost too much to handle when they separated again from the bed they used to share when Misaki had to go, leaving for another long day at work. The cozy embrace of the two lovers make it impossible for Misaki to want to leave.

"Usagi-san…"

And against his better judgment, Misaki agreed with a simple, 'okay' causing Akihiko to grin ear to ear, knowing that with some pestering, he'd get Misaki to do anything he wanted.

"Oh Misaki, you make me so happy." He murmured lovingly into the phone, rustling in the background indicated that he was already prepared to run out of the door to Misaki's small apartment, the only thing holding him back was that he was still on the phone with him!

"H-Hey! Don't make me change my mind!" He yelled, blushing from head to toe at the writer's confession, but silently agreeing that Akihiko made him even happier. Akihiko simply smiled, chuckling into the phone as he grabbed his keys from the table, ready to bid his goodbyes so he can rush over to the anxious boy.

"I love you."

Flushing deeply, Misaki uttered excuses, exclaiming into the phone as he hung up, holding his hands in his face as he tried to calm himself down, trying to figure out what he had just gotten himself into.

 _We have to establish some boundaries._

* * *

 ** _A/N:_** I'm back with another Junjou Romantica story! This time, it's multi-chaptered, and it's gonna be kind of angsty, and most definitely smutty, so stay tuned for more!

To be honest, I really love the idea of Misaki going out and getting his own apartment, while also being with Usagi, but knowing those two and their history with separation, it's not going to go all that well. Even though this is only the prologue, I'd love to hear some feedback! I'm also going to try to post consistently, definitely once a week, but hopefully every other day.

This is really short, but the actually chapters after the prologue are going to be a lot more lengthy!


	2. Chapter 1

Misaki woke up with goosebumps trailing up his pale arms with the weight of a warm figure pressed tightly against his naked back. A chill trailed up his legs as he noticed the white sheets of his small bed were bunched up around his hip, outlining his edges and curves perfectly as his pink flushed skin shifted. His limbs ached as he moved, causing him to groan softly into the arm cradling his head.

Realizing he wasn't alone, Misaki flinched in the embrace and turned slightly, looking over his shoulder to find his sleeping lover nuzzling his head in between Misaki's warm shoulders. The silvery hairs tickled his back as an arm around his waist held onto him tightly, as if he unconsciously didn't want Misaki to get up from their cuddling.

Wide eyed and confused, Misaki stretched his legs out to let them pop quietly, squirming and wiggling in an attempt to slide himself out of the tight hold to get ready for work, knowing if he didn't get up now, he'd end up staying in bed all day with Usagi-san. And as tempting as that was, he know he couldn't afford to miss working just to roll around in bed with his sappy rabbit…again.

"Mmm…" Soon enough, Akihiko began to stir and move, not loosening his grip on his boyfriend as he scooched closer, pressing his hips tightly against Misaki's ass while nuzzling his crotch in interest as the boy attempted to remove himself. Misaki wouldn't let himself get swept away again, but still laid there silently, staring up at the alarm clock on his nightstand by his bed, contemplating his escape. With one last attempt, Misaki dragged his arm up to his nightstand, using it as leverage as he pulled himself off the bed, pushing himself into a sitting position sleepily.

Almost instantaneously, Akihiko pressed his forehead into the small of his back, wrapping his long arms around Misaki's waist as his hands clutched to the warm skin of his stomach, practically purring against his back drowsily.

"Leaving already?" The writer mumbled heavily, breathe tickling the pinkening skin of the younger boy. Taking note of Akihiko's roaming hands that trailed dangerously close to the hem of his tight briefs, and the long fingers that inched to the soft skin of his thighs, Misaki got a hold of his priorities, quickly grabbing onto the impatient hands.

"Some of us have jobs to get to. Speaking of which," Turning into the author's embrace, he eyed the man who laid on his stomach, face smudged against the boys side as he refused to let go, "Don't you have a deadline to be keeping up with?"

Akihiko grunted, lifting his head up exaggeratedly to look up at the brooding boy. "What are you? My mother?" And with that, Misaki began to shove his palm against his boyfriend's head, narrowing his eyes as he shoved the persistent man away.

"Can you really not spare a little bit of your time with me right now?" Akihiko said between the hand pressed against his face, eyes sparkling up at the boy in a way to further persuade Misaki to lie back down.

Of course Misaki would love to just give in to the man, although he'd never admit that, but finally having a full-time job meant that he couldn't just fool around with heavy kisses in the morning with a little grinding here and there whenever he pleased. Especially if it meant that he'd end up sore in the legs and hips, with bite marks littering down his chest and stomach, and his skin sticky and wet.

Unfortunately, that didn't ease him one bit, a certain part of him twitching in interest as he tried to whisk away his naughty thoughts. Breathing noisily out of his nose, he dragged his fingers away from the pouting man-child still glued to his hip, running his fingers carefully through the silvery locks that were fluffed and messy from hours of Misaki's hands running through it in the heat of the moments last night.

Akihiko's head lulled back with the motion of Misaki's precise fingers, his eyes closing shut as if the such trivial act was casting a sleeping spell on him. He was in pure ecstasy, two strained lovers reunited in a warm, loving environment, even if it was just for a little while. Regardless, Misaki kept a ticking clock at the back of his head, carefully calculating how much of his daily routine he could miss out on today in exchange for just a few more minutes of heavy petting with his rabbit. Fortunately, for them, Misaki always was an early-riser, which meant he could spare a few kisses, and a session of warm embraces, but nothing more than that.

Giving in, Misaki rolled in slightly into Akihiko's arms wrapped around his waist, turning his body over into a lying position so they were facing each other once again, a deep blush coming over Misaki as he avoided Akihiko's gaze. Wordlessly, Misaki gave in to his persistent lover, waiting for Akihiko to make another move, as Misaki had already used up all his will for the day in regards to making the first move. Of course Akihiko was happy to give his attention to his Misaki, wrapping his arms tighter around his smaller frame, pressing his lips tightly against Misaki's neck as he breathed in deeply, taking in the sweet, vanilla scent of the boy, resisting the urge to pounce as they just laid there in blissful silence.

"You know if you'd just move back in with me we could be doing this every morning." Akihiko mumbled, holding on tighter to the boy as he knew a comment like that would surely rattle him into a hissy.

"Huh?" Misaki replied confusingly, pushing against the forceful man, trying to pull away as he felt a certain itch on him as he heard Akihiko's comment. They had been over this conversation so many times, so many fights and tears over this topic, only for him to bring it up once again. Misaki was an understanding and patient boy, but he too had his limits.

"If you hadn't moved out we would still have our mornings together, instead of these overnight sessions that lead with one of us, mostly you, leaving before the crack of dawn." Akihiko mumbled again, taking no regards to the irritated boy beneath his grasp, simply mumbling into his neck, leaving a warm, shivering feeling to run up his spine every time he spoke in that deep, sleepy voice.

"Crack of dawn?! It's-" Misaki turned his head back to the best of his ability, still trapped beneath Akihiko's deathhold, reaching over to his nightstand to pick up his phone, the bright screen lighting up as he picked it up into the air, searching for the time,"Already passed 8! I really do have to go now, Usag-" As if to shut him up, Akihiko rolled over onto the work-crazed boy, pressing his lips hastily onto Misaki's, not hesitating to add his tongue into the mix as he soon as the boy opened his mouth to protest. Muffled protests and moans came from the younger man, his arms pressing weakly at the other's more built, and stronger arms as he attempted to push him off, and stop the act before it got too far deep in, to the point of no return.

Just then, as a wandering hand made it down Misaki's stomach, Misaki's phone began to ring, startling the both as he pulled away quickly, not without a big gasp for air, before bringing his phone back into his attention, reading the contact that popped up, and pressing it to his ear to respond.

"Ah-! Ijuuin-Sensei, I'm s-sorry, I got caught up with something this morning, b-but I'm making my way down to the office right-" and with that, Misaki yelped in both surprise and pain as Akihiko's teeth make a deep, and harsh grind into Misaki's neck, leaving a deep, red, bruising mark that screamed, _mine._

* * *

 _Stupid Usagi-San, always doing stupid things, with his stupid mouth, on his stupid face, stupid stupid stupid!_ Misaki made his way quickly through the elevator as he fumed with subtle rage, his green, thick turtleneck clinging ever so tightly to his neck to hide the multiple marks left by a certain rabbit this morning. He never understood Akihiko's motives for things, especially when he got possessive, and jealous. However, Misaki had no time to mull over the events of the past, only to try and make it into one of the editing rooms before he exploded, or got fired, whichever came first. As the elevator door opened up, Misaki ran through at the speed of light, dashing through the busy hallways with his stacks of papers in his hand that he had no time to put away in his backpack this morning, searching for the room where he would find his beloved mangaka.

"Misakiii…" Just then Misaki heard his name being called in a strained voice, and quickly turned his head back to see his Sensei struggling against the wall, hair outgrown and covering his eyes, a darkening stubble of hair across his cheeks and face, and his legs struggling to give out any second longer while standing up.

"Ijuuin-Sensei! You look awful!" Misaki exclaimed, holding his papers tighter to his chest as he ran to his favorite artist, using his free arm to pull the man up from under his arm, letting Ijuuin's body give out from under him while Misaki attempted to hold up right up.

"Misaki…" Ijuuin moaned out, resting his head between Misaki's shoulder and neck. "The deadline…" And at that moment, Misaki began to drag Ijuuin's lifeless body with him, as they traveled to his working office, huffing a little bit as he tried to drag the older man with him. Once Misaki got to their destination, he let Ijuuin drop to the floor, closing the door behind him while being mindful of the man's body on the floor. The younger man shut his eyes, taking a breather before turning around, seeing the stacks and stacks of work and mess littering the entire office, making it feel smaller and more confined. It was a good thing that Misaki was good at cleaning after a busy, unorganized writer, he had years of experience so he was more inconvenienced than angry or surprised. Looking back at the seemingly passed out man, Misaki took it upon himself to begin cleaning, organizing each sheet of paper into categorizes and sections, spreading out sheets to get a bigger picture on what was needed, and what was left to get done. At this rate, he would be stuck in the office for hours.

"So Ijuuin-Sensei…" Misaki began, not bothering to stop his cleaning as he was already on a roll, "Where is everybody? Not even Shizuku is here?" Misaki asked, moving a stack of paper across the room, before sorting through another mess of paper on Ijuuin's desk.

"They all…went home…. worked… overnight…" Ijuuin mumbled incoherently, barely raising his head to speak, although Misaki tried his best to listen and understand the mangaka. Just then, Ijuuin lifted himself up into a sitting position with struggle, looking over at Misaki through his bangs that swung over his eyes in an unruly manner.

"Well it looks like you have a final draft almost done, which is great!" Misaki said with enthusiasm, pressing his palms into Ijuuin's desk where he stationed himself at, looking down at the final product in awe.

"No… it's not great…" Ijuuin said frustratingly, pressing his palms into his forehead, straining to stay calm. To Misaki, anything his Sensei made was pure genius, and an absolute masterpiece, so he failed to understand where he had failed. The storyline was one of the most interesting plots he had came up with, and the art was absolutely breathtaking. To Misaki, it was some of his best work.

"Sensei! We go through this every deadline! It's always great!" Misaki mumbled, pouting slightly at the upset man on the floor, who seemed to be in near tears over his frustration.

"But it can be better than great! I know it can, we just need to scrap everything, I can redo it, I can submit a better version, if I just-" And with that, Misaki stomped over to Ijuuin, crouching down to his knees to be eye-level with him, and grabbed his shoulder, making him look at Misaki's face.

"It is perfect Ijuuin-Sensei, trust me, I may be your biggest fan, but I would not lie to you. I still look forward to seeing your work, even after all this time working on your team, I never get bored seeing your art, or your stories! You're work still excites me the same it did the first time I read your work, and this issue is one of the best by far I've ever seen! So stop moping around, and let's add the finishing touches and get you out of here!"

All Ijuuin could do was stare up at Misaki, staring at his pink cheeks, flushed with emotion, his breathing uneven and heavy with excitement as he stayed staring back at Ijuuin. Without thinking, Ijuuin grabbed into Misaki into a hug, holding him tight against him.

"S-Sensei?!"

"You always know how to make me feel better, Misaki. Thank you." Ijuuin breathed out, still holding him tight into a hug. Misaki stayed there in confusion. He had only told Ijuuin the truth on how he felt, but he was glad it was enough to calm the artist down, even for just a second before they started up their work again. A warm feeling came through his body as rubbed Ijuuin's back up and down, a feeling he couldn't quite describe. He was happy to work with Ijuuin, after all, it's what he had wanted from the start, to work on The Kan, and to work with favorite artist of all time. And to be able to help make sure his favorite manga was preserved and exciting to read made him proud. Still, he enjoyed being here with Ijuuin.

"Now come on, we have to finish up these edits!"

Ijuuin stayed put for a second before pulling away, letting Misaki get back onto his feet while following him back to the desk to discuss the rest of the work that was left to be done.

* * *

"R-Really Ijuuin-Sensei! You didn't have to drive me home! You must be tired after all, you should go home and get some rest!" As much as Misaki protested, Ijuuin still insisted on taking Misaki home, saying it was nonsense for him to have to walk home after working so hard for the day. Although Misaki was in well walking distance from his apartment, Ijuuin wouldn't budge, and Misaki eventually gave into the persistent man. The ride home was mostly quiet, mostly Misaki fawning over the last pages of the book, talking about how much he loved the cliffhanger at the end, and begging Ijuuin to spoil just a bit of what was going to come next. Of course Ijuuin had to leave some things to the imagination, even with Misaki.

"Misaki, for the last time, what kind of friend would I be if I let you walk home alone when I was already headed the same way?"

 _friend._

Something about being considered Ijuuin's friend settled well with Misaki, and make him flush with happiness. He was glad to have someone like Ijuuin to be his friend, especially because he was someone he admired so much. He was also glad that Ijuuin and himself were on the same page, that they could be friends, and not anything more, it would surely settle his Usagi-San down.

 _Usagi-San._

Just then, Misaki unintentionally groaned outloud, thinking of his handsy lover, who had a very often tendency to be aggressively jealous when it came to anything Misaki related. Lately, Akihiko had gotten more possessive, and clingy, and Misaki knew it had everything to do with his sudden decision to move out of Akihiko's apartment to prove his independence. But that was an off-limits topic between him and Akihiko, although Akihiko seemed to forget that very often. And with the decision to leave, and with a certain rise in jealousy, he knew that if Akihiko found out that Ijuuin was giving Misaki a ride home, instead of Misaki calling his own lover to pick him up, he'd be in a neverending pissy mood.

"A lot of your mind?" Ijuuin joked, eyeing his flustered friend in the passenger seat playfully. Misaki choked slightly in surprise, messing with his hands as he tried to explain his weird behavior. "I just forgot that Usagi-San probably would be a little…"

"Jealous?" Ijuuin answered.

"Ah… haha…" Misaki trailed off, not sure how to respond, "He just gets protective around me, which is annoying! But I should probably let him know.." Misaki reached for his phone, until Ijuuin reached over to Misaki, softly grasping his arm to get his attention, causing Misaki to blush.

"Misaki I think your old enough to get home without having to check in with Usagi-San everytime." Ijuuin said, causing Misaki to lose track of what he was doing on his phone, and to pay attention to what his friend was saying. Soon enough, they were closing in to the front of Misaki's apartment building.

"Well, it's at least common courtesy haha…" Misaki joked, before he turned, seeing as Ijuuin was pulling to a stop, indicating that they had arrived to his home. "Oh! We're here!" Misaki exclaimed reaching for his belt as he proceeded to grab all his belongings as Ijuuin just watched curiously.

"Sensei, thank you again for the ride home. I will see you tomorrow morning at work!" And as Misaki reached for the door handle, Ijuuin took his chance to grab onto Misaki's shoulder, pulling him slightly back into the car.

"And thank you again for all your help today, Misaki."

"Oh, it was no problem after all it's-" and before Misaki could finish speaking, Ijuuin surprised Misaki by leaning in, and pressing his lips softly against the younger man's lips, slowly moving his hand from his shoulder to his neck to get a better grasp and hold. Misaki yelped in surprise, not responding to the kiss, but too shocked to pull away. Before Misaki could make any decision for himself, Ijuuin pulled again, but only far enough to where their lips were barely touching anymore. And just when Ijuuin was going to say some sly, flirtatious line, Misaki loudly and awkwardly left the car, fumbling out of the car in a crash as he tried to leave, but not without leaving an awkward goodbye to Ijuuin.

As Misaki made his way into the building, he dashed to the elevators, to make it to his apartment, breathing heavily, tears slightly welling up in his eyes as he tried to make sense of his situation.

 _Ijuuin-Sensei k-kissed me!_

It was an understatement to say that Misaki was shocked and confused. He was freaking out! He knew that Ijuuin had had feelings for him in the past, and although he had dismissed them, he hadn't thought that Ijuuin would still feel the same way he did before. After all, Misaki was with Akihiko, and Akihiko had made it very clear how he felt about Ijuuin. This certainly would cause problems between their already straining relationship, and he felt as though Akihiko would keep up his unfair possessiveness, and even question his independence, and he did not want all his work that he had been building to come crashing down over one kiss.

Still, Misaki barely had time to register how he felt about the kiss. He decided to push it down, and try to forget about it all, and pass it as a joke. Ijuuin must have been joking after all, just to tease Misaki, no more than just two friends messing around… Yeah, even Misaki wasn't that oblivious to believe something so obscure like that. Soon, the elevator stopped onto his floor, signaling him to make a slow journey back to his apartment. He just wanted to go home, and sleep everything off, he really didn't know what to do at this point. He could always go to Akihiko with his problems, but he felt as though it would cause more trouble than anything to involve him, even if he was his lover.

Stopping to pull out his keys, he opened up his door slowly, swinging it behind him, throwing his bag onto the floor next to the door, not even bothering to set it somewhere safe before passing out on the couch in his living room. For now, Misaki decided he would sleep off his problems, and deal with them tomorrow. And unlike most nights, where he dreamt of his Usagi-San when he was feeling lonely, he dreamt about Ijuuin-Sensei instead.

* * *

A/N: so i haven't been on in a hot second.. haha anyways after a year here is a sloppy update so stay tuned :)


End file.
